


An Important Visit

by theauthor2010



Series: On My Way Gen Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series of gen oneshots about Dave in On My Way. Finn decides to visit Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Visit

Hospitals were scary places. While Finn didn't have the same memories attached to them that his stepbrother did, he still understood the darkness there. Kurt had actually been the one to suggest that he go to the hospital to visit Dave Karofsky after his suicide attempt.

He was scared of that too. Word of what Dave had done had spread around Lima like wildfire and it had hit him hard. Dave survived, yes, but he had come so close to death. Death, a thing that had seemed so distant, had approached just down the street and almost took a - well, maybe not a friend, but someone he knew. He also just didn't understand what would make a person try to take his own life. Yes, he had his moments of despair, where he felt it couldn't get better, but he had that deep hope that it always had to. He couldn't imagine how hurt you had to be to give up. He didn't want to die and never had.

He also didn't know what to say to Dave. Words had never been his strong suit and he was pretty sure a person being suicidal meant they needed someone to talk to. What did you say to someone who had tried to kill himself? He really didn't know but pushed through anyway. He was directed by a receptionist to Dave's room and found himself standing in front of the door shortly after. He pushed it open.

Dave sat alone in his hospital room, reading a book. He set it down and looked up. His eyes registered shock when he saw Finn. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked defensive, his eyes moving to either side of the room and then back to Finn. Finn thought the fact that he was visiting Dave was pretty obvious, but Dave seemed like his being there was something completely foreign.

"I, um, dude, I came to see you," he said softly, approaching the bed. "Kurt said you were getting out soon, but I figured that it'd be nice if I came over…"

"We were never really friends," Dave mumbled, awkwardly. "I just never expected to see you here. 'course I never expected those God people from McKinley to show either, I guess. People just surprise the hell out of you when you try to…do something stupid." Finn noticed that Dave couldn't even say the words, and he didn't blame him. Those were absolutely terrifying words. He had tried to kill himself.

"We were at one point," Finn pointed out, with a nervous smile. "Cub scouts?"

Dave looked up and tried to smile. The smile collapsed though. He looked so weak. "That was until you started being a dick about my early puberty," he said in his faint attempt at being lighthearted. "Then, well, I started being a dick to you about everything, and from then on we weren't friends."

Finn paused. He and Dave did have a pretty interesting history. He actually would have liked the guy throughout high school if he wasn't so mean. Now, he knew that Dave's anger was really a defense, a way of coping with emotions that Finn couldn't even imagine. He didn't dislike the other boy and he didn't want him to be alone. "Well, maybe we can start now, man," he said, shrugging a little bit. "How are you feeling?"

Dave laughed, looking up at Finn like he was a little bit crazy. "I feel like shit," he said honestly, "but things are gettin' better I guess. I'm talking to shrinks and my dad and…they assure me that everything is going to be okay."

Finn swallowed, not at all that sure of what he was supposed to say next. "I…I'm sorry about the stuff those people were saying," he whispered, not sure if that would hurt Dave more, reminding him of it. "It's not true, you know. Being gay is totally okay. I used to be weirded out by it, yeah, because everyone around here acts like it's just horrible, but Kurt's proven to me that it's just a different version of the same thing I always knew – people are attracted to people, yeah?"

Dave laughed lightly. It was good to hear him laugh, mostly because Finn was scared of how he would behave. He was afraid that Dave was going to be a completely different person than the boy he once knew, scared, delicate and unable to talk without crying or something. "I agree with you dude," he said, chuckling under his breath. "It wouldn't have hurt so much to be hated if my own mom wasn't one of the people doin' the hating, you know? I guess I need to just suck it up and get over it now. I just don't get why people hate gays. Like you said, it makes no sense."

"Your mom?" Finn asked, unsure that he'd heard Dave right.

Dave nodded at his words, blinking. Finn was pretty sure Dave hadn't been aware of what he was saying until it came spilling out. "Yeah, it's nothing dude. She just thinks that being gay is a disease or something and that she can help me. Condescending bullshit, thinking she can save me or something."

"You should talk to my mom," Finn blurted out quickly. "I mean, she's sort of amazing and…"  
Dave laughed softly and Finn wondered if he was humoring him. "I'll think about it, dude," he said. "I remember how awesome she was. She's sort of how a mom should be, huh? It's all good."

Finn swallowed, still unsure of what the right thing to say was. "Ka-Dave, man," he mumbled, "I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I know that this is…seriously awful, but you have a lot of people back at McKinley who'd have your back if you decided to come back. I know that the glee kids, we were all…pretty broken up by what happened to you. We want to help you feel better. You'd have total support there."

Dave's look was strange, but Finn saw gratitude in it. "I can't believe that you guys would actually forgive me," he admitted with a humorless laugh. "I was sort of the ultimate dick to you guys. Why would you even…"

"We've done worst to each other," Finn said softly, seriously. "I think forgiveness could sort of be considered one of our mottos. Just know, that you'll have a lot of support on your side if you choose to come back."

"I'll think about it."

Dave smiled a genuine smile and Finn decided his visit had been worth it.


End file.
